Distasteful
by Blackcat0989
Summary: What would happen if Kamui!Fuuma met Vampire!Kamui from Tsubasa? Here's one possible outcome from such a meeting. Sorry for any OOC-ness...


_I was bored and i just finished exams, so i wanted to have some fun. then i wondered what would happen if Kamui!Fuuma from X-1999 met Kamui from Tsubasa. so this was concieved._

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-1999 or Tsubasa Reservoir chronicles _

* * *

><p>The city was noisy, the air filled with the mixed sound of millions of things, living or otherwise, too many to count. Fuuma stood on the rooftop of the Tokyo Government Building, the wind ruffling his hair and making his long, black trench coat swirl around his legs. He sneered down at the people moving below, completely oblivious to their oncoming fate.<p>

Fuuma laughed and leapt from the government building, dropping the hundred or so feet to land on the next rooftop before leaping for the next. He jumped effortlessly from building to building, heading for Tokyo's most well-known tourist attraction. \

Tokyo Tower.

It was there that he ran into a familiar face.

Kamui stood on the edge of the observation deck, his hand lazily moving across the mettle railing that he was leaning against. He seemed different to Fuuma… extraordinarily different from when they clashed last time. This Kamui had an aura of power and a level of self-confidence that he didn't have before. Not to mention his fashion sense had changed. From where he stood, Fuuma could see the red lining under the long black cape, black pants and a white cravat blowing in the gentle breeze.

Kamui suddenly turned, revealing amethyst eyes filled with cool indifference that only just hid his growing irritation.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice uncharacteristically cold. "I thought I'd be rid of you for much longer than this." Kamui sighed, fingering the silver chain that hung from his neck. "I was going to let you live too, as long as you stayed away from Subaru and I."

Fuuma tilted his head with a confused frown. "Why would you be, as you said, rid of me?" he asked. "It_ is_ you destiny to fight me as a Dragon of Heaven on the Promised Day. And why would I ever want to go near the Sumeragi? That's Sakurazuka's job."

Kamui blinked, pouting adorably in his confusion before his eyes widened with understanding and horror. "Oh no…" he muttered, his eyes glaring at the sky as if it had offended him. "Damn you, Witch! Couldn't even send us somewhere _without_ a Fuuma clone…" his attention suddenly snapped back to the one in question. "Do you know of a man who goes by the name of Seishirou?"

"You mean the Sakurazukamori?" Fuuma stared at him. "I aught to. He _is_ one of my Dragons of Earth… but you know that…"

"Listen." Kamui interrupted. "I am not who you think I am."

"And who do I think you are?"

"You think I'm the Kamui from this place," he tried to explain. "But I'm not. I'm not the one you know."

"What the hell are you talking about, Kamui? Did you hit your head? Did _I_ hit your head?"

"I am _not_ your Kamui!" the amethyst eyed one snapped. "I'm from somewhere very far away, and I mixed you up with someone else. I don't -"

"That's it." Fuuma growled, cutting Kamui off. "I'm tired of listening to you, time to have some fun!"

He leapt straight for the other, his mouth twisting into a smirk at the thought of the fun he was about to have only for it to immediately disappear as Kamui simply vanished. Fuuma planted his feet and glanced around, not seeing his toy anywhere.

"You made a big mistake, human." a voice snarled behind him. Fuuma tried to turn, only to find long, sharp claws resting against his neck. "I did warn you, I'm not your Kamui." the claws scratched his neck, drawing blood. "I'm someone far more deadly."

"What the hell…" Fuuma's eyes narrowed, not liking to have been defeated. "What are you?"

"I," the other said, pausing to lick away some of the blood dribbling down his captive's neck. "am what I am. It doesn't concern you."

Then the claws disappeared. Fuuma whipped around, eyes darting around in search of attacker. There was no one there.

Unknown to Fuuma, the object of his search was staring down at him from high above, perched on a red iron beam close to the top of the tower. Kamui lifted a hand to his mouth, leisurely licking the blood of his fingers. His eyes glowed yellow, taking on a predatory glow and his fangs ached with the need to sick into warm flesh.

"The same flavour as the other one, dark and sweet…" the vampire murmured to himself. "How distasteful."

* * *

><p><em>Please tell me what you think, Review please!<em>


End file.
